Everything I Want
by Hieikitten
Summary: Acacia has no memories of her past. All she knows is that she is drawn to Eike, and that she must protect him. But, her world is about to change. Her past is about to come rushing back to her and, with it, feelings she has kept locked away for decades.


**Author's Notes: **This is another story I've had sitting on my computer for a while that I decided to re-write. Also, the POV in the story will switch from one character to another during the course of the story. Anyway, Shadow of Destiny and its characters belong to Konami. Acacia belongs to me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Unknown P.O.V.<span>_

I sat in my usual spot, on the white stone pillar, gazing out of the window and into the world beyond. How bored I was. I had, had nothing to do for a long while now, and I didn't like being bored. I desperately wanted something to do. Anything, just so I wouldn't be bored anymore.

Little birds fluttered from the trees in that world that lay just outside of the window. A young man with blond hair sat on a bench. He was staring up at the sky with a blank expression on his face.

And then I saw _her._ A girl with long, glossy black hair that fell to her waist and fluttered in the breeze. She wore a light aqua sun dress. She walked past the window that I was gazing out of, and I caught a glimpse of her bright green eyes.

I watched as she walked over to the man who was sitting on the bench. She talked animatedly with him. They must know each other. But, her light, cheerful expression soon turned into one of annoyance, with a trace of sadness.

I couldn't hear what the two of them were talking about, and it surprised me that, that little fact annoyed me a bit. What did it matter to me what exactly they were talking about? It didn't matter. It was most certainly something trivial, the usual chatter of mortals. Something that I didn't care about.

But, I still wanted to know what it was they were talking about. After a moment of glaring out of the window, I realized that I didn't want so much to hear _what _they were saying. I just wanted to hear _her_ voice.

I shook my head and scowled at my own thoughts. It was a very stupid thing for me to think things like that. I shouldn't care at all about this mortal. She was just a human.

I was brought out of my quiet thoughts when I saw the girl walk angrily away from the blond haired man. He stood up, looking a bit distressed for a moment, before he walked off as well. I watched him closely for a moment, and then a new thought came to my mind as I studied his features.

I didn't have to be bored anymore. For so long, I had been cooped up in this little place, held like a prisoner. But, no more. I grinned before I nimbly leaped from the pillar.

* * *

><p><em><span>Acacia's P.O.V.<span>_

I was just leaving the diner, a little place called Cafe Sonne. I worked there part-time, after school. I'm seventeen, and a senior in high school. I live my big brother, Eike. We're not related, though. He sort of adopted me four years ago.

My memory is pretty sketchy. I don't know how I ended up here, in Lebensbaum. I was thirteen at the time when I had wandered into town. I had no memory of where I had come from, or who my family was, or who I even was. I didn't even know my own name.

I happened to run into Eike, while I was wandering around, and I just sort of attached myself to him immediately. I don't know why, but I felt drawn to him. I don't think he actually wanted to take me in, or have anything to do with me, but I left him with no other choice. I would throw a tantrum whenever he had tried to even suggest that I stay with someone else.

So, that's how I ended up with my big brother, Eike. I started calling him "Big Brother" pretty quickly, and that's what I've been calling him ever since. We actually have a lot in common, Eike and I. Like me, he can't remember much about his past. As far as he knows, he's always been by himself. Until he met me, that is.

As I said before, I work at Cafe Sonne. I probably wouldn't be working there, though, if it weren't for my best friend, Dana. Dana is a blond haired girl, a year older than I am. She's pretty nice. We've been friends for a while now. I met her when I was fifteen, in high school. We went to the same school, but she graduated last year.

Anyway, I waved to Dana before leaving the diner. I was going to meet Eike, who was probably waiting for me and bored out of his mind, as he usually was.

I walked down the streets of Lebensbaum, turning a corner and passing the bakery and antique shop on my way. When I finally made it to the Marketplatz, where I had told Eike to meet me when I got off of work, I saw him sitting on a bench, staring up at the sky.

I chuckled quietly before I walked over to him. He blinked before looking at me and he opened his mouth to greet me. But, I spoke before he could get any words out.

"So, Big Brother, you're going to dinner with me and Dana tomorrow, right? I really want you to meet her. It's been two years that I've known her, and you've eluded me every time I have tried to set up a date for us to all hang out together!" I said cheerfully.

I could tell by the small, nervous smile that appeared on his face and the way that he looked away, that he wouldn't be joining me and Dana for dinner tomorrow. Every time. This happened every time I made plans.

"What is it now?" I asked him, unable to disguise the resentment in my voice.

"I, um, sort of have to be somewhere tomorrow." He told me.

"As always! I told you a week ago that I was going to ask Dana if she'd be able to come and have dinner with us tomorrow! Why is it that you always ruin my plans for the three of us to hang out together? You don't like me or something? You could just kick me out of your place, if that's the case." I fumed, my anger getting the better of me.

"Acacia, I didn't mean it like that! What about this weekend? We could have dinner then. I promise!" He told me.

"And, you'll probably just cancel those plans, as well, because you have 'somewhere else to be'. I don't know why I even bother!" I said, walking away angrily.

"Acacia...!" I heard him call my name.

I ignored him. I just wanted to be alone right now. I walked quickly away from the Marketplatz, heading south, to where home was. I was muttering under my breath when I passed an old lady who glanced back at me before she scurried away quickly.

I went down a side street and walked up to the door that led into the house that I shared with Eike. I fumbled in my bag for the keys, then I unlocked the door and, after opening it, walked inside. I slammed the door shut behind me, quickly locked it, took my shoes off, dropped my bag on the floor, and then walked into the kitchen.

Fuming, I decided to make dinner. I even put the leftovers in the fridge for Eike. After I was finished, I went to my bedroom and locked the door. I didn't want to be bothered, if Eike decided to come home.

I sat down on my bed and, for a while, I just stared at the walls of my room. But, I soon grew bored so I took out my drawing pad and scribbled random animals. Birds, cats, dogs. I sat there, drawing, for a long time until I finally grew tired.

I set my drawing pad on my nightstand and then turned out the light and hid under my blankets, my head covered. I fell asleep, completely unaware and unprepared for the events that tomorrow would bring. I didn't know that my life would change that next day.

My world was about to be turned upside down. I didn't know that memories that I had forgotten would come rushing back to me, just by meeting one person. I had no clue of the destiny that awaited me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Eike's P.O.V.<span>_

I watched as Acacia left the Marketplatz, marching angrily in the direction of home. I lowered my gaze to the ground, feeling ashamed. Lately, I had been avoiding her, I knew that. I didn't really know why. I just wanted to be alone.

I stood, gazing around the Marketplatz for a moment, and then I left. I wandered around the town for a while, my head full of thoughts. Something was bothering me, but I wasn't sure what it was. For some reason, I felt like it had something to do with Acacia.

Maybe I was just worried about her deciding to move out. I don't know how, but she had grown on me quickly after I had took her in. She gave me someone to think and worry about, aside from myself for a change.

I looked at my watch, then I glanced up at the darkening sky. I decided it was time to head home.


End file.
